


ice cold.

by to_hell_where_all_the_lesbians_are



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hypothermia, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/to_hell_where_all_the_lesbians_are/pseuds/to_hell_where_all_the_lesbians_are
Summary: After Dream blew up everything Tommy had left, the young boy is ready to give up.He travels through the frozen biomes, looking for the reaper to end his loneliness.orPhil finds his son freezing in the snow and takes him home.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 502
Collections: SBI Family Dynamics & Hurt/Comfort





	ice cold.

Sunlight danced on the snow like glitter when Tommy stopped feeling his fingertips. The sun was setting and it was getting colder and colder, but all the shivering boy could think of were the beautiful moments the sky reminded him of. The warm afternoons spent with his best friend. Tubbo.  
The boy wasn't sure whether the cold he felt in his chest was an outcome of the air temperature or the sadness that crushed onto him when he realised how alone he was.

He was truly alone. The only steps in the snow storm, soon to be covered. The person he'd give his life for exiled him. He was just another footprint to be left behind once Tubbo moved forward.  
The cold air felt good as it hurt his lungs. It gave him a false sense of clarity, maybe even control. He was struggling with every step, but through the pain, he felt a weird satisfaction.  
Death waited for him and that, somehow, made his mind at peace. He no longer feared Dream. He may have been down and broken, but he still had enough pride and determination to at least choose when he goes.  
He was still walking when the sun disappeared beneath the horizon. Cold piercing into his shaking hands, corrupting his bones and breaking his skin. The wind got stronger, pushing his body deeper into the frozen desert. 

Seconds or hours or years later, he saw a light. It was a warm, beautiful one. It smelled like Techno's cookies, like home and it filled the air with soft sounds of Wilbur's guitar.  
He could almost feel his dad’s embrace when he tripped onto the ground, snow holding him in one piece, keeping him from falling apart.

The snow was descending from the sky, decorating his pink rose and blond hair with tiny diamonds. He watched as million stars danced around him, before falling. A part of him hoped he could make a wish.

He felt so calm, the cold no longer hurting.  
Reality was melting, bowing to his wishes, every tear he ever cried left behind in the mortal realm. Then he saw him. A true Angel, bathed in the heavenly glory, light so bright it felt blinding. He was about to be free.  
But then something went wrong.

The Angel started shouting and brought his soul back to his body. The divine being sounded scared and worried and was holding Tommy so close. The boy got carried into the light. 

The Angel looked like his dad, the boy noticed. He’d only now realised, there was a second figure in the room, a pink haired man who looked like Tommy's older brother. Boy smiled at this vision. Techno would never hold him so tightly, so desperately trying to keep him alive. 

Nobody cared about him after all. Yet, the imagination his dying mind created was beautiful, he decided, and let himself enjoy his last moments.

The darkness was sneaking into the house through open doors and windows, but the room was still warmer than the deep embrace of the snowy outside. Tommy felt his hands burning. It felt like the air was fire; yet the uncomfortable sensation felt right. He was allowed to feel once again.  
He was handled something warm to drink. It tasted like healing, sweet and soothing.  
The windows got closed, he heard, and a campfire was set in the middle of the room.  
He felt the poison starting to work. Blurry colors become actual objects as his eyes got used to the warm lighting. He felt like the heat on his skin was about to burn him, but he couldn’t care less. 

Then he heard a sound, a soft whisper.  
“It’s gonna be alright, Tommy. We’re here for you”

Tommy blinked again and again, but the angel still didn’t disappear.

“Dad?” he asked, his voice tired and rusty, fear and abandonment way to audible in the high pitch. 

He was hugged.

**Author's Note:**

> Could you please do me a little favour? 
> 
> https://youtu.be/gXXGBjI-XlI
> 
> Its a cover of Wilbur's song, done by my friend. 
> 
> If you could only click and listen for a few seconds, I'd really appreciate it <3


End file.
